


Aloy's Sexual Focus

by Pomyum



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, mind-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Aloy meets a young man who reprograms her Focus, using it to make her into his personal sex toy.





	Aloy's Sexual Focus

Aloy's breath condensed in front of her face, the warm cloud filling the chill morning air before evaporating. According to the information in her Focus, obtained from a hard drive she'd dug up about a week previous, the water vapor from her exahalation created tiny droplets of water and ice, appearing as a fog. 

Over the previous two days, as Aloy had crossed the enormous mountain blocking her path North, she'd spent her time listening to various tidbits of data, most of it trivia, but all of it fascinating, giving her a greater and greater understanding of the world around her. Small wonder the Old Ones had built such wonders, given their understanding of the very nature of all around them. She hoped that she might find more and more, stockpiling information to be sorted and analyzed later. Anything and everything was potentially useful, and could help return the world to the golden ages that existed before.

Her thoughts did drift to what had happened, to the death of the world at the hands of the army of machines. She'd heard enough to know nearly the full story, but questions remained. How was it that the encryption on the machines was so advanced that the Old Ones hadn't been able to break it? And what had caused the corruption of data? Had the same corruption been the cause of Hades defection?

So many questions, so few answers, and Aloy felt she had exhausted the resources available to her near home. She had to leave, had to search for the truth. Someone or something out there had to know why. Sylens might have known more, strange and cryptic as he was, but he'd vanished after the battle at Meridian. Lacking any further leads, she'd set off over the mountains, seeking whatever knowledge was to be found. 

Fortunately, despite the extreme cold of the snowy climate, Aloy wore the Shield-Weaver armor. It was one of the most incredible piece of technology she'd found in her travels, topped only by her Focus. Tinkering with its setting had revealed its capability to shield her from both the cold and the heat. Air-conditioning and thermal shielding they were called. Despite weakening the shielding that protected Aloy from damage, they were more than worthwhile for the long journey over the frozen peaks. 

Pulling herself over an icy outcropping, Aloy stood to find herself staring down at a green valley. It was utterly beautiful, the white snow blowing about her shining against the verdant grass and trees far below. She smiled, pleased to see the end of her journey through the mountains, and hopefully a warm fire and game for food. Her dried meat rations were running low, and she was sick of salted venison as it was. 

Digging her grappling hook into the ice, and threw her rope over the edge and began her descent, ready to be out of the icy-winds and away from steep cliffs. It would be nice to feel grass beneath her feet once again. 

* * *

The journey to the plains below took over a day, but Aloy was overjoyed when she finally left the mountains and was able to walk on relatively level ground. Vertical, rocky cliffs were replaced by rolling hills that sloped down into the green fields. What had been a life-threatening trek quickly became a leisurely and relaxing stroll. 

Night was quickly falling, though, and Aloy hadn't seen anywhere in which to take shelter. Several herds of machines grazed here and there, though none looked particularly hostile. Still, she needed to find somewhere safe to settle down for the night. She had nowhere to start a fire, not without setting the fields ablaze. So, she trudged on, hoping to find somewhere to hunker down for the night. 

After another hour of walking, Aloy's feet screaming at her to stop, she passed around a fairly large hill, heavy woods and large rocks dotting its surface. It seemed to be an area that would offer safety, and possibly even some small game to feed on. 

She was shocked, though, when she rounded a thirty-foot cliff to find a series of buildings nestled away between the hills. A few stories high each, and remarkably well preserved despite the thick foliage growing up around the facade. The window had been been destroyed some time back, but the walls all seemed to have held, the doors remaining in place. Even some of the pavement remained where the roads had been. 

A smile lit up Aloy's face. Shelter, and possibly information, all in one place. She counted herself lucky and hurried forward as the light began to finally fade around her, the sun finally having dipped below the horizon. 

Turning on her flashlight, Aloy entered one of the buildings, the door creaking but functional, its hinges surprisingly unrusted. Within, she became shocked once again, as the lights still worked. More than that, a nearby monitor was active, displaying alternating images of water, hills, mountains, forests, and any number of other landscapes. 

Aloy made her way over, her head turning about as she went. She'd been in numerous ancient ruins in which the electricity still ran and machinery remained active. It was possible the buildings had been sheltered from the worst ravages of time, but it was also possible that someone was in the building. She had to be cautious. 

As she pulled her bow from her back, she made her way over to the monitor on the wall, a desk lying just beneath it. She touched the interface device, a mouse, and the pictures of landscacpes immediately vanished, replaced instead by an image of a beautiful young woman, completely naked, posing in the most suggestive manner Aloy had ever seen in her life. 

The young lady, with olive skin, a dark complexion and long black hair, was displaying her bottom to the camera. She was bent forward, her hands covering her immense bosoms. Her bare vagina was clearly visible, her mouth open in mock shock. 

Aloy's mouth dropped open. What was she looking at? Was this the pornography she'd seen referenced in much of what she'd read? The woman was clearly posing for the image. She was gorgeous, prettier than most any woman Aloy had ever seen. Her body was bare of hair, save on her head, and her skin was perfect in every way. She was like no one Aloy had ever met in her life. 

An arrow on the side of the image was blinking. Aloy used the mouse to move the pointer on the screen, clicking on the arrow. The image changed, replaced by yet another woman, brown of skin, sitting against a number of pillows. Her head was thrown back, as if in ecstasy. Her luscious bosoms, even bigger than the last woman's, were too perfectly shaped, as if they weren't real. Her legs were spread wide, her fingers pulling apart the soaking wet lips of her womanhood, revealing the inside of her pink pussy. 

Aloy, eyes wide, continued to cycle through the images. More and more nude women were displayed, all completely naked, all displaying their bodies in lewd poses. Each one looked happy, tremendously pleased to have their bodies shown in such a manner. There was nothing in common between them, except the large sizes of their breasts, and their perfect bodies. Long legs, exquisite skin, gorgeous hair, flat stomachs. Each was like some sort of goddess, the epitome of beauty itself. Aloy had no idea what to make of them. 

Blonde, brunettes, redheads. Skin tones from dark brown to extremely white. All of them displaying their bodies for the sexual gratification of the viewer, and all of them so beautiful Aloy found herself becoming both jealous and aroused. 

She landed on a buxom redhead, with a long, flame-colored mane that spilled down over her sholders to rest over her breasts. The orange waves drifted aside to reveal her areolas and nipples, like curtains parting to reveal the performer. A coy smile crossed her face, green eyes shimmering as her hands sat on her hips. Her body was cocked to the side, her sex proudly displayed, yet not adorned by a single hair. 

"All-Mother, did all women shave themselves clean like that?" she said as she gawked at the luminous woman on the screen, whom she couldn't help but think looked a little bit like herself. Bustier, and with a bit more of a belly, but very similar nonetheless.

A slight bump came from behind, as if someone's foot smacked into the wall. Aloy whirled about, an arrow sliding from her quiver onto her bow, drawing back as she took aim at the man standing across the room. 

He froze completely, his eyes wide as he stared straight at her. Tall, but slim, he seemed to have no weapons on his body, but she couldn't be sure. He was holding a computer in his hand, a laptop she believed it was called. His eyes met hers, blue locked with hazel, his muscles locked. Short black hair and a trimmed beard darkened his face, but his what was clearly visible on his ear, grabbing all of Aloy's attention, was a Focus.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Who are you?" she demanded firmly. "Did you follow me here?"

"What?! No, I live here! I have for years!" 

Aloy's expression softened, and she realized that she'd apparently invaded someone's home. She wasn't in a building that was miraculously still running after all. She was in the home of someone who'd spent years restoring the technology within. She lowered her bow, but did not put it away. 

"What's your name?" she asked. 

"It's, uh, Garett," he said, swallowing.

"Spin around for me, Garett. I need to make sure you aren't armed."

"Okay, okay," he said, as he began to rotate, showing her his back before turning back around to face her. "I don't have a weapon."

"Put the computer down." He did as she asked. "Where'd you get the Focus?"

"My Focus?" His hand reached up to touch the small, metallic triangle. "Here. I've had it since I came here years ago." 

Aloy sighed, and put away her arrow, slinging her bow. 

"Sorry. I didn't know anyone lived here, and most of the people I've met with Foci were rather hostile." She thought about it for a moment, and realized that the man looked nothing like the followers of Hades. His clothing was simpler, furs, leathers and simple linens, all earth tones.

"Does anyone else live here with you?" she asked, taking a seat but still staring at him.

"No," he said. "It's just me." He took a seat as well, his eyes glancing over to the monitor behind Aloy, viewing the image of the beautiful redhead still displayed. "What, uh, what were you looking for?"

Aloy turned around to look at the screen, blushing as she turned back. 

"I, uh, didn't know what was on when I moved the mouse. This was up when I arrived." 

"But that's not the picture that was there when I left."

Aloy coughed and changed the subject.

"So, uh, Garett. I'm Aloy. You live here?"

"Yeah. For most of my life."

"Did you build all of this?" Her hands raised, indicating all the computer systems around her. He nodded, his face lighting up.

"I did. This place was a treasure trove of Old Ones tech. I've spent years restoring it, even replicating it. I'm really close to being able to fabricate Foci."

"Wait, really?" Aloy said, shocked. "You can make a Focus?"

"Well, not yet. I'm close, though. I've been tinkering with the program code. Each Focus has to be attuned on its own." 

"What do you mean?" 

He pointed back towards his laptop.

"Would you like me to show you?" 

"Sure."

Garett quickly grabbed up his computer and began typing, a smile crossing his face. Aloy's brow creased, amazed at how happy the man suddenly was. 

"So, first I need to access the Focus from my mainframe. I've got both back behind me, and I can create a connection from here. Then, I just go into the code, insert a few lines of my own, aaaaaand..."

Aloy fell to her knees, her hands gripping her head in pain. She had no idea what had just happened, but her skull seemed to be splitting open. She managed to lift her head to see Garett staring at her as he typed, a grin across his face.

"You... son of a bitch," she managed to growl. "What did you... AGH!"

Aloy collapsed to her belly, her arms and legs giving out. Garett finished typing, then set aside the laptop. Walking over to a nearby desk, he produced a stun-gun and walked over to Aloy's prone form. 

"Aloy?" he asked, receiving no response. Chuckling, his fingers ran through her hair, sliding between the orange waves. They moved along her back, down to her ass. He gripped her bottom hard, squeezing as he licked his lips. His middle finger slid between her cheeks and legs, sliding along her hidden treasure. 

"I can't believe that actually worked. I can't believe I met somebody with their own Focus. So much easier not having to program it myself." 

Aloy groaned. Garett's smile faded as she began to rise, his hand gripping his stun-gun tight, but keeping it hidden behind his leg. 

"What... what happened?" she asked.

"You fell down, sweetie." His hand went to her arm, softly gripping it as she began to rise.

"Oh. Okay." Her face turned up to his. "What were we talking about a moment ago? Something about a Focus?" 

He smiled and shook his head. 

"No, baby. We were talking about how lonely you've been. Remember?" 

He picked her up to her feet, Aloy standing shakily, his hands around her waist, holding her close.

"I... uh. I think I remember something about that. I mean, it has been lonely being so far from my tribe." 

"I understand. That's why you want someone to hold you, right? A strong, mascline man, like myself."

"I... did I tell you that?" He nodded. "I just... I can't remember." Her eyes met his. "It's true, though. I really do just... I need to be held." 

Garett smiled and pulled her in close, their bodies pressing into one another, Aloy's hands on Garett's chest. Her heart began to beat faster, having a man holding her, his hands roaming over her body, down onto her bottom. 

" _Did I... did I want him to do this_?" she wondered to herself. " _Did I ask him to_?"

She wasn't sure what had happened, but she loved the feel of him. His warms, the feel of his muscles, the pressure of his erection against her hip, the pressure of his fingers on her ass. It was wonderful, and she was sure she'd wanted to be in the arms of a man like him for a long time.

"How is this?" he asked. 

"It's..." she swallowed, looking up into his eyes. "It's good." 

He smiled, and his lips came down to embrace hers. 

Her body tensed. She hadn't been expecting the kiss. She didn't know if it was what she wanted, but she quickly banished that thought. Of course she did. Why wouldn't she have? 

Her mind swam, awash with emotions and sensations unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Her body felt light, her skin tingling. He tasted sweet, the touch of his lips perhaps the greatest thing she'd ever felt. She'd never kissed a boy before, given her status as an outcast. It was incredible, and she immediately regretted never having done so. 

A small part of her mild flitted back to the image of the naked, busty redheaded woman still displayed behind her. What other pleasures had she been denied in as a young girl? 

Her hands raised, fingers gently brushing against Garett's sleeves as she gripped his arms. Her eyes closed, her mouth responding to his kisses, her lips moving against his own. She felt his tongue push into her mouth, thrusting against her own tongue. It caused her to moan slightly, but she liked it. A lot. She reciprocated, thrusting her own tongue against his, into his mouth. It was intoxicating, tasting the man in her arms, feeling his mouth moving so swiftly, his tongue dancing with her own. It was wonderful, a euphoria filling her head. 

Eventually, Garett pulled away, much to Aloy's consternation. Her eyes went wide, and she took in a shuddering breath as she licked her lips. 

"Why did you stop?" she asked. He chuckled. 

"Well, there's so much more to do." His eyes drifted behind her, and he smiled. "Tell me something Aloy." His hands gripped her shoulders and he spun her around to face the image of the naked redhead. He pushed his body into Aloy's back, his erection sliding along her bottom, his hands moving over her arms and hips. 

"Tell me the truth, now. You were curious about these women. That's why you were looking at them." She nodded, her hair brushing against Garett's face. He took a deep whiff from her fiery mane. 

"Yes," she said, her eyes locked on the beautiful girl in front of her, the perfect specimen of female beauty. 

"Do you think, she's beautiful, Aloy?"

"I do."

"Does she make you wet? She does, doesn't she?"

Aloy's brow creased, confused.

"Wet?"

"Yeah, wet. You know." His fingers slid along her front, rubbing close to her sex. "Down here." 

Aloy let out a squeal, surprised by the sudden caress. He didn't touch her sex, but instead massaged around it, as if teasing her. The light touching was stimulating her nethers, and she realized how desperately she wanted to be touched. She needed to feel his fingers on her, not just around her pussy. She needed them on her crotch. 

Or better yet, inside her. 

"Yes!" she cried out, knowing it was well true. She could feel how moist she'd become. Her eyes moved down the redhead's body, over her incredible hair, her goddess-like breasts, her long, toned legs and bare pussy. Aloy wanted the woman. She wanted to kiss her, suckle on her breasts, taste her cunt. She couldn't believe that she did, but her desires couldn't be denied. 

"I thought so." He turned her back around, his eyes moving up and down her body. "And you make me so hard." 

She smiled. That was obvious. She'd felt him against her for some time. Now that he was no longer right next to her, she could see his pants jutting forward. Clearly, he was aroused by her, and he was not a small man. 

"I always loved these ladies," he said, pointing behind her. "They're so damn beautiful. I want to see that beauty in you, Aloy. I want to see all of your beauty." He pulled out a chair and sat down, staring right at her. "That would make me extremely happy." 

"That's all I want to do," she said, smiling. "I want to make you happy." 

She began to remove her layers, starting with her weapons, belts and pouches. She deactivated the Shield-Weaver armor, placing it along with her equipment, and finally began to remove her clothing. Her top went first, leaving her bare from the waist up. Her hands went to her trousers when Garett suddenly called a stop to her stripping.

"Wait, wait. Hold on, Aloy. I just..." He sighed, leaning back into his seat and smiling, his eyes locked on her bare chest. "I just want to appreciate your beauty for a moment."

She blushed, pleased by his compliment. She was aware that some men had found her pretty, particularly those she'd met after she'd left the Sacred Lands, but it usually their comments to her about her beauty were, as the phrase went, 'come-ons', flattery designed to get her into bed. Garett's comment, though, sent a spark of joy through her. It made her so happy to hear that he thought her beautiful, and that he wanted to see her in all her glory. No one had ever given her such joy, such pleasure, and all he had to do was tell her she was pretty.

She decided to do what she could to make him happier. She ran her hands over her breasts, perfect tear-drops with slim, pointy-nipples. Her nails scratched down her flat stomach before running back up her sides, along her breasts and up her neck as she closed her eyes and moaned. 

"Oh, Aloy. Your tits are the most beautiful I've ever seen in my life." Garett's hand began to rub his crotch, massaging his erect cock through the material. 

"Do you really mean it? You think I'm pretty?" He smiled, and unzipped his pants.

"I think this is the best answer I can give you." His hand reached inside and from within he produced his long, thick cock. Easily ten inches, veiny, throbbing, with a pink head from which precum already dripped, it instantly became the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen in her life. She'd never seen another cock, but she knew that none of them could possibly be any more beautiful than the one that stood erect before her at that moment.

Garett's hand closed around the phallus, slowly stroking up and down as he continued staring at Aloy. 

"It's so incredible," Aloy breathed, astounded.

"You'll have it soon," he said, "but first, I want to see the rest of you. Keep going." 

She smiled, and did as she was told. Her boots came off next, followed by her trousers. As she began, she smirked and turned around, bending over and displaying her bottom to Garett as she slowly revealed her bare bottom, her now soaking cunt hidden only by the thin undergarment she wore. Her bare legs came into view, supple yet toned. The skin was pale, untouched by the sun for some time. Garett sighed, apparently pleased by the sight. 

Nude save for her panties, Aloy turned back, blushing as she hooked her thumbs through the thin material. A large dark spot had already spread through the the underside, moisture dripping down her thighs, clear indications of just how aroused she'd become. As she readied to reveal her most sacred flesh to the man she hadn't known ten minutes previous, a thought bolted through her head, for just a split-second.

" _Should I be doing this for a man I just met?_ " she thought.

The thought vanished in a flash, as quickly as it had formed. The light on her Focus glowed brighter for a moment, Aloy closing her eyes as a momentary headache ran through her skull. It faded quickly, though, the girl forgetting entirely that she'd even experienced the thought. 

Her hands lowered, one leg lifting, and then the other, as she slid the garment off. Her eyes hesitated to meet Garett's, momentary shame filling her body, bathing her in blushing red. She'd never shown anyone her nude self before, but there she was, her moist womanhood on full display before the man she knew she'd soon make love to. Unlike the women in the images, a thick bush of fiery hair lay between her legs, her pink and swollen lips protruding from within the thick forest. 

Gradually, her eyes lifted to meet Garett's. His mouth was open slightly, his eyes locked on her body as his hand swiftly worked up and down his manhood.

"Do I... make you happy?" she asked shakily. "Do you think I'm pretty?" 

"Aloy, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." 

Warmth spread through her chest, the compliment sending a wave of satisfaction through the girl. She'd never been able to admit to anyone just how much she wanted to be love. Being an outcast was so lonely, but in her stubbornness she locked away her emotions, and her admissions of just how lonely she was. The truth was that she'd wanted a boy to say that to her for so long. Hearing it, finally, made her want to weep with joy. 

Instead, if just made her wetter, and staring at Garett's throbbing member was only amplifying her arousal. 

"Prettier than the woman in that image?" she asked, her head indicating the busty redhead behind her. 

Garett grinned and chuckled, standing up, his hand still wrapped around his cock. 

"Lie down, Aloy," he said, "and spread your legs. I'll show you how pretty I think you are."

Aloy's breath began to come quickly, and her head suddenly felt light. 

" _This is it_ ," she thought, shaking at the idea of what was to come. " _It's finally going to happen._ "

For years, she'd dreamt of what it would feel like when a boy penetrated her, taking her virginity. She'd long ago lost her hymen during her exertions, but that changed little. She'd never had a man within her, and she desperately wanted to experience a woman's pleasure. 

At last, she would.

She did as instructed, lying down on the fur-rugs Garett had spread across the floor. Her legs spread wide, revealing her waiting pussy in full. Her red hair was completely soaked, her pink lips engorged and swollen. Moisture dripped down her bottom, her thighs slick with juices that had been running down her leg for the past minute or so. 

Garett came over quickly, placing his hands on either side of Aloy, smiling down at the beauty beneath him. She shook with nervousness, aware of what was to come but unsure of just what it would feel like. He planted a single kiss on her lips, then guided his cock to her waiting folds. She felt his warm cockhead press against he, and sucked in a breath, bracing herself for what was to come.

With another thrust, he was inside of her, and she gasped in pleasure. 

As Garett began to withdraw and thrust in again and again, Aloy immediately began to cry out. It was... incredible, like nothing she'd ever felt before. The ecstasy of having his cock within her was unbelievable. As it rubbed along her walls, pleasure filled her nethers, flowing through her body. As he banged into her cervix, a small shock of pain would fill her body, quickly followed by intense bliss. The pain even seemed to add to the pleasure. 

Suddenly, Aloy understood why everyone was so obsessed with fucking. It was the most amazing experience life had to offer. 

And it wasn't just the cock slamming inside of her. She loved the feeling of his pelvis smacking against her inner thighs, his clothing brushing against her sensitive nipples as he thrust forward, his warm breath blowing over her face as he stared down at her in concentration. Nothing could have prepared her for how good it felt, and she realized in that moment that she never wanted to be without Garett's cock, ever. She needed to stay by his side, needed him to fuck her as much as possible. It would make him happy, which was mattered most, but it would make her just as happy. 

She knew her place in the world at that moment, and it was on her back, or in whatever position Garett required, with his cock shoved inside of her. 

"Garett!" she cried out. "It's so good! Oh, All-Mother, it's incredible!"

"It is, isn't it?" he responded. "You're so tight, Aloy. You feel so damn good." 

"Do I make you happy, Garett?" 

"So happy, baby. You and this pussy are the best things to come my way in a long time." 

Aloy smiled and dropped her head back, her mouth opening wide and she began to scream. Garett continued to pound her cunt for another minute or so, slamming his manhood deep inside the young woman. His eyes soon closed, his breath coming faster, and his rhythm increasing. He was thrusting himself into her hard, a loud, wet slap reverberating through the room. 

"I'm gonna cum, Aloy!" he said. "Cum with me! Cum now! AGH!" 

Aloy's pleasure peaked as he made his request, and she threw her head back and cried out. Her nethers began to pulsate, her vagina seizing onto the cock within as she came, her juices flowing out past the cock shoving inside of her. Simultaneously, Garett's magnificent dick began to twitch inside, warm fluid flowing out to splash within. 

Garett gasped and groaned as he came, his pleasure washing over Aloy. Her arousal had already spiked, but she was so pleased to see him in such ecstasy that she couldn't help but feel even better. Her entire body seemed to shake with orgasmic joy, her screams become ear-shattering. 

It took some time, but Aloy's orgasm finally subsided. As Garett finished cumming within her, and pulled himself out, her body sensed his absence and her climax ended. Her entire body fell limp, her head lolling to the side, her mouth open wide as she took in large gulps of air. A film of sweat covered every inch of her skin, beads of moisture sliding down her heaving bosoms as they rose and fell with her respiration. 

Eventually, her eyes opened, feeling the warmth of Garett on the other side of her body. She turned her head, greeted by his slick cock inches from her face. Cum, both his and her own, dripped from the wet meat, drops falling onto her shoulder as he held it in place. 

"Suck it, baby," he said, grinning. "I want to see your lips wrapped around my dick." 

Aloy, wanting nothing more than to make him happy, brought her hand up and wrapped her fingers around the base of the cock. As his hand gripped the back of her head and pushed it forward, her mouth opened to welcome her new lover's member inside. She closed her eyes as she closed her lips, sealing them around the phallus that she intended to suck for the rest of her life. 

The hand pushed her forward, then released, allowing her to pull back, before it pushed her head forward again. She heard Garett moan, pleasure surely flowing through his cock as Aloy sucked their filthy cum from the phallus. For her part, she thought it tasted sweet, his flavor mixing with her own as she swallowed what had been on his meat. She'd tasted her own cum once, out of curiosity, and hadn't found it to her liking, but now it was intoxicating. Maybe it was because it was mixed with Garett's, maybe it was because she was a different person. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that sucking cum from Garett's dick was an incredible experience. 

She kept at it for several minutes, Garett taking some time to cum, given that he'd just done so. She didn't complain, though. She knew that her holes were made to please him, so he could take as long as she wanted to, resting himself within her for whatever length of time it took. When he was ready, she would gladly swallow what he had to offer. Eventually, he did groan and cum, his cum splashing against her throat. She found it difficult to breathe, swallow and suck all at the same time, but somehow she managed it, deftly blowing Garett as he came and came. His load was surprisingly heavy for a man's second orgasm, but she couldn't possibly complain. She was loving every drop of it.

Finally finished, Garett pulled his cock out. Aloy took a deep breath of air, gasping as she smield up at the face of her lover and his still-dripping cock. He chuckled, wiping his cock over her face as she closed her eyes and purred. 

"Thank you, Garett," she said. "That was amazing."

"You're welcome, bitch," he responded. "Whew. You're good at this. Were you a whore once?"

She shook her head and giggled.

"Nope. I've never done this before."

"Hard to believe. You really would make a fantastic whore. After all, you are one now. You're my whore." 

A warmth filled Aloy. It felt so good to have him claiming ownership of her in such a way. If he wanted her to be his whore, she'd be the best whore she could be.

"I'm more than happy to be your whore, Garett." 

"Master, Aloy," he corrected. "You'll call me Master from now on."

Aloy smiled and nodded, more than happy to address him as such. After all, he was her Master. She was his to do with as he pleased.

"Yes, Master."

"And you'll do whatever I tell you to from now on, understand?"

"Yes, Master." 

"Good. Now get up. I've never had a whore like you to fuck before. I want to try some things." 

* * *

Aloy hadn't known there were so many sexual positions. Garett began to fuck her in ways she couldn't have imagined before. First, he put her on her hands and knees, fucking her ass. It hurt, but felt just as amazing as the rest, ensuring she'd want to repeat the act in the future. He pushed her against the wall and lifted up her leg, fucking her from the side. He put her back on the floor, put picked up her legs so that he lay on her shoulders as he fucked straight down into her raised cunt.

She lost count of how many times she sucked his cock that night. It seemed like she swallowed gallons of her new Master's semen, but she never tired of drinking down the sweet fluid. It pleased him to no end, and so she drank and sucked and licked at every opportunity. 

Aloy performed a handstand as Garett shoved his cock in her mouth. She used her feet to bring him to completion, and even sucked on his toes. He stuck his finger in her bottom, shoving in and out as he fucked her cunt with his magnificent dick. Endlessly they seemed to fuck, the night stretching on forever. 

The last position they tried before moving off to Garett's bedroom was simple compared to much of what he had her doing before. He pushed her against a small plastic wall, a cubicle he called it, and fucked her from behind. As his glorious dick made ready to fill her once again, she stared straight into the monitor displaying the busty redhead. Aloy's eyes once again wandered over the beautiful woman's gloriuos breasts, her gorgeous face and lovely eyes, her flat stomach and perfect, shaved cunt. 

Aloy hoped that she'd managed to become as much of a good little whore as that redhead had been in her time. She intended to be one for the rest of her life.

* * *

Aloy lay on the bed, covered from head to toe in her Master's sticky cum. Her hair had become soaked with the juices, her face and tits painted white. A puddle had formed between her legs, long rivulets of semen dripping from both her holes. Her hands were covered completely from having jerked Garett off so many times, and she could taste his cum lining the insides of her mouth.

She desperately hoped she was pregnant, or would soon be. 

Flashes caught her attention as she rested on the sheets that were quickly becoming wet as they soaked up the cum dripping down onto them. She tried to open her eyes, finding them plastered shut by her Master's semen. She lifted a hand and wiped them clean, allowing them to look up. Her Master stood above her on the bed, a camera in hand as he took picture after picture, capturing the image of her naked body, covered in cum, again and again. 

She smiled, hoping that the images would make him happy. Maybe he'd need to masturbate from time to time. She'd be ecstatic if he'd use pictures of her used, defiled, whorish body to make himself feel good. Certainly, she'd rather he emptied his load inside of her instead, but she existed to make him happy, and any way she could help would please her. 

"Aloy, you're the most beautiful whore I've ever seen," Garett said as he continued to snap image after image. "I can't believe you're my slave now." 

Not a single thought in her head registered anything wrong with what he'd just said. Quite the contrary. The idea of Aloy's body belonging to her new Master aroused her once again. She could already feel her loins quiver in desire, hoping that her Master's cock would soon return to her.

She was Garett's property, and it made her so very happy to be his cocksleeve. That was why she existed, and she'd spend the rest of her life making his body feel good. 

Garett stopped filming her, and turning his head quizzically. 

"Aloy, you loved looking at that slut on the monitor, right?" he asked. "That gorgeous redhead with the amazing rack?"

"Yes, Master," she replied, smiling. "She was so beautiful." 

"You'd like to fuck another woman like her, wouldn't you?"

Aloy gasped, delighted at the thought of her mouth on another woman's pussy, at feeling their lips meet around Garett's cock as they both sucked him off, before he painted them both with his semen. Then they would swap his juices back and forth, sharing his sweet gift. Her hips ground against the bed, her loins burning at the sapphic ideas filling her mind.

"Oh, more than you know, Master!" she cooed. "I would love another woman!"

"Well, my sweet love slave," Garett said, grinning wickedly from ear to ear, "I think you're going to be going out into the world and bringing women back here for me."

The idea of takign women and bringing them back to feel the joy and sexual satisfaction of pleasing her Master filled Aloy with joy, and she reveled in the knowledge that she would be the woman who not only satisfied him, but brought others to do the same. 

"I would love nothing more, my Master. Well, except to feel you cum inside me once again."

Garett laughed, getting down on his knees. He thrust his glorious cock inside her filthy cunt, blessing and cleansing her whorish body once again.


End file.
